


Taller

by notacreativename



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notacreativename/pseuds/notacreativename
Summary: Korra is chosen for an experiment.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Taller

**Author's Note:**

> In my last fic I wrote that Kuvia was the villan and it just didn't feel right to me. So instead I switched it up for Amon. Hope you like it.

_“Whatever happens tomorrow, promise me you’ll stay who you are. Not a perfect soldier…”_

Sokka’s words echoed in Korra’s mind as she sat in the backseat of a car with Asami next to her. The young soldier leans her head back and stares at the familiar streets.

“I know this neighborhood. I got beat up in that alley...and that vacant lot...and behind that diner.” Korra said embarrassing herself more than she already has. “Did you have something against running away?” Asami asked. 

“You start running, they’ll never let you stop. You stand up, you push back...they can only tell you “no” for so long, right?” 

“I know a bit of what that’s like. To have every door shut in your face.” Asami added. Korra looked down, “I guess I don’t know why a beautiful...woman...why would she want to join the army anyhow? She could do whatever she wanted.” Korra said stammering over her words.

“You don’t know a lot about women even as a woman, do you?” Asami commented, turning her head to Korra who continued to look outside the window. “You got me all wrong, Agent Sato. I don’t know anything about women...This is probably the longest conversation I’ve ever had with a beautiful one.” 

Asami laughed at the confession, “I wish I were kidding. Think about it; I don’t have any money, so I can’t take them to dinner. I’m... kinda short. That doesn’t help. Ever. And I don’t dance, so that’s off the table.” 

“You must have at least danced.” She asked Korra, “ Asking a girl to dance seemed so terrifying, and then in the last few years it didn’t seem so important. I figure I might as well wait.” Korra said, making Asami raise her brow, “For what?”

Korra only shrugs, “The right partner.” Asami smiles with a faint blush creeping on cheek. “This is it.” 

The sedan pulled up to an antique store with two bums near the entrance and two men in suits standing near a row of cars. Korra climbed out of the car confused at what she’s seeing. 

The bell over the door rang as they entered the store. The owner, an old frail looking woman nods at Asami and Korra. 

“Lovely weather this morning, isn’t it?” The woman asks Asami, “Yes, but I always carry an umbrella.” With the code exchanged, the woman presses a button under the counter where a sub machine gun hangs hidden.

Asami led Korra through the back room where a bookshelf opened up thanks to the button. They walked down the hallway passing by other military personnel, they finally made it to a metal door. After walking through Korra steps up to the railing, her eyes were on a big device in the middle.

Asami and Korra make their way down to where Sokka was alongside his fellow scientist. Sokka scurries about in the center of all prepping. Korra takes it all in, looking over to an observation booth where a group of men gather.

She sighs nervously as Sokka approaches her, “Good morning, you ready?” Korra can only nod her eyes still fixated on the device in front of her. “Good, take off your shirt, tie and hat.” Sokka instructs catching Korra off guard. 

She takes them off handing her clothing to a nurse. “Lay down right there.” Sokka points at the device that Korra had been eyeing. Korra did so, slowly, afraid but excited. “Comfortable?” Korra chuckles, “It’s a little big… Did you save me any of that schnapps?” 

Sokka winced and shrugged, “Not as much as I should have, sorry. Next time.” Korra nods and focuses her vision on the ceiling calming her nerves.

“How are your levels, Varrick?” To Korra’s surprise a man steps from behind the device. “Levels are 100%. We may dim half the lights in the City, but we’re ready. As we’ll ever be.” Varrick says, stepping away. 

Sokka approaches Asami, who from a distance anyone could tell she was nervous. “Agent Sato, don’t you think it would be more comfortable in the booth?” Asami nods snapping out of her trance, “Yes, of course, sorry.”

Asami smiles at the soldier wishing her luck with just a look, Korra smiles back as if to say “Thanks.”

Sokka pulls down an overhead microphone looking at the booth, waiting until Iroh is standing near a speaker. Tapping hard on the mic and smirking when he sees Iroh wince holding his ear.

“Ladies and gentlemen, this morning we do not take another step toward annihilation. Today, we take the first step on the path to peace.” Sokka says as his fellow scientist set everything up on Korra. 

“We will begin with a series of micro-injections to the subject’s major muscle groups. The serum will cause immediate cellular change. In order to prevent uncontrolled growth, the subject will then be saturated with Vita Rays.” Sokka clicks off the microphone and nods to a nurse who opens a case reveling a gleaming aluminum syringe. 

She taps the needle, pulls back the plunger and injects it into Korra’s arm. “That wasn’t so bad.” Korra commented, “That was penicillin.” Sokka says, making Korra turn her head. Sokka sighs and continues. 

Sokka and the nurse insert six vials into the injectors, then he nods at the tech who deploys the injection pads. “Beginning serum infusion in five, four, three, two...one.”

The tech pressed a switch causing Korra to jerk around. The blue fluid slowly empties from the serum injectors. Korra’s veins swell her head beginning to shake. Sokka hits another button makignthe padded restraints close in on Korra’s head while still holding her. 

Korra’s eyes glow an intense blue, finally the injector vials empty completely. 

“Now Varrick.” Sokka orders. Varrick nods and pulls a lever making the table slowly tilt upright. Korra rises like a rocket ready to launch, the panels unfold and a hood lowers over Korra’s head. Sealing her inside the Vita Chamber, Sokka walks up to it tapping the window frame where Korra’s head should be. 

“Korra, can you hear me?” Sokka asks, “Is it too late to go to the bathroom.” Sokka chuckles, “Proceed.”

Stark turns the power dial causing a piercing white light fills the room. The needle begins to climb from 10 to 20 percent. Technicians pull out their goggles. Protecting themselves from the light. 

Up in the booth as everyone else watched in curiosity, Asami had her fingers crossed

30, 40... Sokka checks Korra’s vitals. He nods to Varrick, who turns the dial higher. 50, 60, 70...Suddenly Korra’s scream interrupts the scientist's concertation. 

Asami stood up in worry. 

Sokka runs up to the window panel shouting Korra’s name only getting her painful shouting as a response. Asami couldn’t stand by and rushed of the booth, “Shut it down!” She yelled out. 

“Varrick, kill the reactors!” As Varrick made his way to do so they heard the shouting stop, “No! Don’t! I can do this!”

Sokka swallows and with great hesitation, nods to Varrick. Varrick gives the dial a final few turns, making it to 100. The white light splits into the air, it dies down and it goes dark. Sokka goes pale, Varrick stares at his hand on the dial. Asami swallows.

“Varrick!” Sokka shouts. Varrick hits a button. The hood and panels retract, releasing a blast of steam. When it clears, Sokka can see... a new woman hanging in the straps. A tall, muscular woman with eyes closed. 

Everyone gasps and hurry out of the observation booth, except for a man with glass. He was the last one to stand up, leaving a case on the chair. 

The technicians undo the straps. Korra collapses into Sokka’s arms. Varrick comes to help Sokka carry Korra away from the device. 

“You did it, Sokka. You really did it!” Varrick shouted with excitement making Korra wince at her already throbbing head. 

Asami out of nowhere rushes up to Korra, “How do you feel?” Korra looks down on Asami, “Taller...”

Asami notices the new height difference between the two and the muscle on Korra. Losing control she almost places her hand on Korra’s abs before stopping herself. Giving Korra a brand new shirt Asami clears her throat. “You look taller.” 

Suddenly an explosion erupted in the observation booth shattering the glass causing it to fall all over. The man in glasses took a glass vial, “Stop!” Sokka shouted before being shot 3 times in the chest falling slowly to the ground.

Korra rushed to his side as Asami shot and ran after the spy. Korra holds Sokka in her arms not knowing what to do or say. Sokka with little strength he has left, smiles, reaches out and taps Korra’s head. With that he slowly closes eyes, Korra stares for a moment and then looks up her eyes filled with rage.

The spy bursts out of the rear door shooting the old woman down and takes her gun with him. He makes it outside, shooting the men who were in suits dead. Getting inside the car his partner was waiting in. 

Asami makes it outside as the spies drive past her. As Asami aimed, another explosion erupted. She ducks and quickly stands up, aiming and shooting. She quickly ran to them as she saw the car swerve and crash into a taxi. 

The spy hauls himself from the wreck and jumps into the cab. The taxi driver looks up to see his taxi driving away. Asami stops and shoots multiple times as the taxi heads straight for her. She stands her ground, as the taxi gets closer Korra leaps in and tackles her out of the way. 

Asami pushes Korra off, “I had him!” Korra gets up, but falls again, not used to her new body yet. Still furious she takes off, running after the cab. 

Korra veers down an alley and spots the cab racing past the mouth of the alley. Korra rockets back onto the street, out of control and crashing into a shop window display. She races out the shop door, bare feet pounding the pavement. She passes speeding cars. 

The spy swerves past a parked truck and smashes into a fire hydrant, Korra jumps landing on top car after car finally jumping on top of the cab. Trying to get Korra off the vehicle the spy didn’t see where he was going and crashed into a big truck. Flipping the cab over and over. 

Korra struggles onto her feet as the bloodied spy stumbles out. Firing 3 times at Korra who used the door of the cab to shield herself with. Seeing his chance he runs toward a group of tourists who scurried away out of fear. 

In a panic the spy grabs a small boy and drags him as his hostage, ignoring the cries of the boy’s mother. Dragging him to the docks Korra approaches them cautiously, with his gun now emptied the spy threw the boy in the water and ran off. 

Korra, about to jump in to only see the boy was okay, “Go get him! I can swim!” He yelled, Korra nodded and ran off. 

She sees a sub start to go underwater and dives in. The spy was now relaxed and smiled to himself thinking he got away, the smile soon faded when he saw Korra. Punching the glass and water pouring in the spy gets out. 

Korra throws the man onto the dock, as she got up he lunged at her with a knife. Dodging it she kicks him back into the ground breaking the vial. She puts her knee on his chest and grabs a hold of his shirt. “Who the hell are you!?” 

The spy smirks, “The first of many. Cut off one head…” He presses his tongue against a false tooth biting down on a cyanide pill, “And two more shall take its place. Hail...Amon.”

Korra’s eyes widen as the spy seizes up and dies, Korra looks down at herself, stunned at her new body. She stood alone at the pier, Asami pulls up jumping out of the Sudan and runs to Korra. They look at each other, no words were exchanged. 


End file.
